


Neighbor

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, dwalin likes it kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo never liked his neighbor. </p><p>It got worse when his friend Ori took a liking to said neigbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbor

Bilbo never liked his neighbor, the one across the hall.

To begin with, Dwalin Fundinson had been a quiet fellow. He was intimidating, with his tall stature, bald head and dark beard, but very quiet. As far as Bilbo could tell, Dwalin never watched TV loudly, he never had any loud arguments (over the phone or otherwise) and he never had any music going, especially not after eight in the evening. The first few weeks after Dwalin had moved in, Bilbo had rushed into his own apartment whenever Dwalin exited his; he looked like someone who could break your neck with one arm. Of course, Bilbo soon learned that hos neighbor had no intentions of doing so, and simply started ignoring him when they met in the hallway.

He only really had himself to blame. Bilbo was after all the one who would bring Ori home with him for tea. Ori would often borrow books from him, and he would lend Bilbo a few of his own in return. And that was how it started; Ori borrowed a couple of books, enough to make him blind to Bilbo's neighbor when Ori walked down the stairs, and Dwalin walked up. Naturally, many of the books were dropped, and Dwalin had offered to help. Bilbo's door was thin enough that he heard the whole conversation, and had he not, Ori told him about it at least a dozen times the next time he visited. 

And just like that, it was too late. While Bilbo was fully aware of what happened in between - a respectable number of dates - Dwalin was no longer a quiet neighbor. Well, he was, but he caused Ori to make noises. In the middle of the night, when trying to sleep, Bilbo would hear loud moans from Dwalin's apartment; he had never known the walls were quite so thin. Had Bilbo not had to go to work in the morning, he would simply have turned on the TV again, but he had to, so he got up and walked across the hall to ring the doorbell.

Ori opened - not only this time, but every time since, and this was according to Ori because Dwalin himself thought that he lacked 'people skills'. Bilbo should have expected to see this, but he did not: Ori was wearing nothing but a blanket, wrapped around him. On later occasions, he would also wear a police hat (Bilbo assumed it had originally been on Dwalin, as it looked a bit big on Ori), a firefighter jacket (likely also Dwalin's), and at one point, Bilbo was quite certain Ori was wearing a corset underneath the blanket (he found this to be very disturbing).

"Sorry, Bilbo, we'll keep it down," Ori promised every time.

Instead, they would move their intimate activities against the wall in Dwalin's apartment closest to Bilbo's bedroom. 

It was a good thing Bilbo was stubborn. Otherwise, he would have moved out instead of moving his bed to a different room. He found that it was far easier to sleep without his friend and his neighbor moaning against his wall. He no longer cared what the two of them did in there, and this way, he could keep Ori as a friend, as Bilbo would no longer get frustrated with the younger man's tendency to walk across the hall after visiting, because he no longer had to put up with the noises that came after.


End file.
